Talk:Skorm's Bow
I want to be a good warrior and not an evil warrior. How can I still get this bow? Can you give me tips? :As far as I can tell, and have tried, no. You have to gain evil points to get the bow. However it is possible to regain your good points again in a number of ways, most notably is the Temple of Avo.--Alpha Lycos 04:47, January 20, 2011 (UTC) : :This is not good. But anyway, I did before found Arken's Crossbow. Well, I need a little too long to shoot the arrows -.- . Thanks 15:15, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Time of sacrifice According to Fable: The Lost Chapter for PC information contained here on when you shuld sacrifice mercenaries is incorrect. As a fully good hero I got best results by sacrificing them on precise midnight, not at any time of a day, as the article has suggested. Perhaps a difference between standard Fable and TLC, or Xbox and PC, but still the fact is worth noting. Also if you're good and still want to be, but want Skorm's Bow - don't worry, you'll regain your good points before you'll notice. skorm's bow issues ? I've tried to get skorm's bow, i have only acheived this once with a older account. but i dont quite understand why its soo hard with my newer account.. even at midnight when the arrow is right in the middle of the night bar.. it still wont allow me, yes my character is evil and has one open bar left before being entirely evil on the guage.. i've tried leading merceneries to the skorm temple for sacrifice.. but it still turned up "pittiance is of little use" and have also lead the bandits from twinblades camp there as well.. still sacrificing them around the same time.. but no luck on getting the bow i can't seem to be having any luck on getting the bow again :( any advice? 21:13, June 5, 2012 (UTC)chelsey :For each bar of evil add one hour of time frame, so you should look at roughly about the point before it turns to sunrise. For it to perfectly work at midnight you need to be purely neutral.--Alpha Lycos 21:17, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Fable Anniversary I just received this weapon in Anniversary. With my alignment maxed out at good, I took the Temple of Avo henchman and sacrificed him at midnight, right when he drew his pay. The official guide had something I hadn't heard before: it said to sacrifice on a particular day. It said the game starts off on Day 0, which it says is a Sunday, and that the best time to sacrifice is always Saturday night at midnight, leading into Sunday. This means that the best times are Day 6 at midnight, Day 13 at midnight, Day 20 at midnight, and so on. I know my alignment helped me loads, but does anyone want to test this some more? -- TheIndifferentist (Talk) 12:17, February 8, 2014 (UTC) :I will just as soon as I donate another 10k to Avo. I am maxed out as good as well. Also if you are in the range of maxed out bad to neutral you will get the weapon from Avo at a much lower donation than those with neutral to maxed good. Ive donated 90k and still no weapon. DrogoBoffin (talk) 12:30, February 8, 2014 (UTC) ::I know, that's why I said my alignment helped me. And you're right, getting the Sentinus is easier for evil characters, too. I think someone should compare sacrificing a follower at midnight on a Saturday (leading into Sunday) to doing it on another day and see how many evil points are earned. I did it on Day 41 at midnight, and my alignment went down from +100 to +81. ::Also, I'm pretty sure both temples want a single, impressive donation in order for the weapons to be given. It's been said that max good players have to donate as much as 300,000 gold at one time to get the Sentinus. Small, bit-by-bit donations don't work, I'm afraid. -- TheIndifferentist (Talk) 15:16, February 8, 2014 (UTC) ::::I think the lowest is 35,000 to get Sentius. DrogoBoffin (talk) 19:33, February 8, 2014 (UTC) I was fully good and sacrificed the merc from Avo at sunset. I got around +170 evil points. I also did a sacrifice at midnight and received less. I did a third sacrifice at sunrise with the merc from Avo and received +940 evil points. This was on day 67-68 of my game. I also had to spend at least 300,000 gold to get the Sentinus from Avo...being fully good. --(Abundridge (talk) 20:33, February 22, 2014 (UTC)) :I just tried this again. I was fully evil, with no prior sacrifices. I took the big merc from Twinblade's Camp, saved my game at the Chapel on Day 34, and sacrificed him at midnight (I wait for his fee to be deducted when the 'clock' is showing midnight before I speak to the acolyte). The first time, I got a paltry +13 Evil. Reloaded, tried again at midnight, +5 Evil ("A pathetic contribution"). Reloaded again, and this time I let the acolyte talk for a few seconds before skipping the conversation. That time, I received the bow. I think you just have to hit the nail on the head with the timing. -- TheIndifferentist (Talk) 19:53, February 27, 2014 (UTC) It actually works! I am so glad that I have finally got Skorm's Bow. Grudge25 (talk) 13:43, March 1, 2014 (UTC)